harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Squib
When do generations of Squib become Muggles?Ginny Potter-Weasley 14:45, 28 December 2006 (UTC) As I am sure this is rare, I highly doubt that in a Wizarding family an entire generation would be squibs let alone more than 2... and even if it did occur i beleive that Squibs are distinguishable from muggles enough for them not to fall into the same category. --User:65.25.14.176 07:28, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Differences Between Squibs and Muggles In this section it is stated that Squibs can't see Dementors. In OotP Mrs. Figg clearly states that Squibs can see Dementors. What to do? GeneralDuke 18:54, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Rowling has said that "Arabella Figg never saw the Dementors that attacked Harry and Dudley, but she had enough magical knowledge to identify correctly the sensations they created in the alleyway". Oread 18:57, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay thanks. I'll put it in as a source. GeneralDuke 20:36, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::Just because she didn't see the Dementor doesn't mean she couldn't see one if it were right in front of her. This is not enough evidence to claim squibs can't see dementors. 16:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Dementors I am torn on the Dementor thingy. It isnt really clearified. Rowling said "Incidentally, Arabella Figg never saw the Dementors that attacked Harry and Dudley, but she had enough magical knowledge to identify correctly the sensations they created in the alleyway" That could just be that she wasnt there to see it, not that she couldnt see it. 05:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : Bump 19:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Partly I don't get why Squibs wouldn't be able to see Dementors if they can see Hogwarts (Muggles can't see either) and partly I think "one of the characters literally says they can in the book" is pretty good going for a children's story. That's balanced against a line on the author's website. 09:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::In the book (and I'm pretty sure the movie also), they ask Mrs Figg if she, as a squib, can see dementors, and she replies yes. A couple of paragraphs later, Harry comments that it sounds more like she was describing something out of a picture and not something she had actually seen. So if JKRowling says that Squibs can't see dementors, does that mean that Arabella was intentionally lying about actually seeing them in order to back up Dumbledore and what it was she felt around them? --BachLynn23 21:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, JKR said that she was lying. I'm assuming that she was lying to protect Harry. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 22:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Can Squibs become ghosts? I believe it is stated in the one of the novels that only wizards and witchs can become ghosts. If this is true, then would a Squib choose to become one? :Nearly-Headless Nick says it in ch. 38 of Order of the Phoenix. Since he says "only Wizards", that would seem to indicate that Squibs probably can't. - Nick O'Demus 02:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Known Squibs I was worndering why on in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y Fronts is Arabella Figg not mentioned it the list of believed squibs? 01:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC)Griffin87912 :Because she is in the list of "Known Squibs". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:16, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Squibs in Deathly Hallows: Part 1 In the article you can read that Squibs shall have been in Deathly Hallows: Part 1. I cannot remember to have seen or mentioned one. Argus Filch was not there, Arabella Figg was also not there. Where was a Squib in Part 1? Harry granger 19:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Squibs and Muggles...? I'm a little confused... If a squib marries a muggle and they produce non-magical children, are their children (and their children and then some) considered squibs, muggles or half-bloods? I'm writing a fanfiction where a squib ends up marrying a muggle, and their daughter is non-magical, nor is her husband or son. By non-magical, I mean that they posess no magical powers at all nor do they know about the wizarding world. Is this accurate? Hmm, maybe they're Squiggle-borns :D? 19:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) They would probably be considered Half-blood because of the squibs parents.Minicurls (talk) 00:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC)minicurls Voldemort towards Squibs Voldemort did not seem to punish Squibs during his regime over the Ministry of Magic, as Filch was clearly one and kept working at Hogwarts with Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow working there with him. Would it be erroneous to speculate that perhaps Squibs were (according to the Death Eater ideology) physical and actual evidence that Muggle-borns "stole" magic from Pure-bloods? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe in the "Behind the scenes" section. But draining pure-bloods of their magic until they're left Squibs is just one of several possible methods the Death Eaters could've thought Muggle-borns used to "steal" magic. It's also possible they thought Muggle-borns sacrificed a wizard or witch in a Dark ritual to "steal" their magic. Nothing would foment hatred better than blood libel-type fearmongering. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Question If two pureblood couples have one child each, a boy and a girl, and they are both squibs. The two squibs marry and have a magical child. Is that child a Muggle born or what? They have no muggle heritage, but they aren't born to wizards. Like a half blood can be anyone with a muggle ancestor. JKR specifically stated that Squibs aren't Muggles, so I dunno. What do you think? :We list Mafalda as a half-blood when she's the daughter of a pure-blood Squib and a Muggle, so your hypothetical child would be pure-blood. -- 1337star (talk) 22:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Edaurdus Limette Black On Edaurdus(Sorry if spelt wrong) Limette Black's page it says it is unknown why he got disowned. It also says a possible reason is he could of been a Squib. Should we put him in the Believed Squibs bit? 19:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Alexaxoxo :Fixed your sig to get the effect I assume you were going for. Anyway, no, that's too conjectural. There's any number of reasons he could have been disowned (marrying a Muggle, associating with Muggles, etc.) -- 1337star (talk) 20:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :ty. I just needed to know because I probaley would of changed it unless someone told me I shouldn't. ty. again. : 20:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Alexaxoxo Question! If a squib marrys a pure-blood will their children become half-bloods?Minicurls (talk) 01:04, February 16, 2013 (UTC)minicurls :It depends on the blood status of the last witch or wizard in the Squib's family. If the parents were both pure-blood, then hypothetically the Squib is a pure-blood Squib, and therefore the kids would still be pure-blood. --Hunnie Bunn (Owl me!) 17:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Merope Gaunt Shouldn't Merope Gaunt be on the "Believed Squibs" list? RocketPotter (talk) 21:42, October 27, 2013 (UTC) No, because it clearly states in the book, after her father calls her a squib, that she performed magic more easily once her family was in jail, and she creates an Amortentia potion as well. Slythxrxn (talk) 21:47, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Is Filch really a Squib? At the article Amulet, it is written that "Argus Filch was almost a squib". Is that truth? What does that really means? Is he or not a squib? How does he could be "almost"? Andre G. Dias (talk) 04:09, February 19, 2014 (Brazil) Other magical creatures? It's understood that squibs are incapable of seeing Dementors, but can they see other magical creatures, like hippogriffs? Confusing Typo in Believed Squibs (I'm a new user, so I can't make this change myself) The "believed squibs" section has a minor error that's particularly confusing. In the row for Molly Weasley's second cousin, the notes say "Molly Weasley's assumed to be a Squib". Molly herself isn't a squib. It should say "Molly Weasley's second cousin is assumed to be a Squib." HandyFlanagan (talk) 04:33, February 10, 2018 (UTC)